HEART
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Len, seorang proffesor cerdas, berhasil membuat robot yang diberi nama Kagamine Rin. Tapi, Rin diciptakan tanpa 'hati'. Warning: death chara, OOCness, gaje. Don't like don't read


Merodine V Presented,

"**HEART**"

Warning : Death chara, OOCness, mirip Kokoro x Kiseki tapi rada beda

Summary : Len, seorang proffesor yang cerdas, tapi hidup seorang diri. Dia menciptakan robot untuk menemaninya, yang diberi nama Kagamine Rin. Tapi, satu program tidak berhasil ditemukan oleh Len, yaitu "_Hati_".

Disclaimer : Everything in this fic is not mine, but the story is mine.

.

.

.

**Len** **P**.**O**.**V**.

Beep. Beep. Tuuut... Zzz... "Ng-Ngh..."

A-Aku... Berhasil?

"Selamat pagi," ucapannya yang baru pertama kali aku dengar begitu menggetarkan tubuhku. Akhirnya...

"Selamat pagi juga, Kagamine Rin," aku pun langsung memeluknya sambil menangis bahagia.

-beberapa bulan kemudian-

"Kagamine Rin, dapatkah kau bawakan sepiring parfait pisang itu padaku?" Pintaku.

"Baik, master,"

Dalam waktu singkat, sebuah parfait pisang tersaji didepanku. Rin memang benar-benar robot pelayan yang sangat sempurna. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti, mengapa dia jadi sehebat ini?

Rin adalah robot yang aku ciptakan dalam beberapa tahun ini. Kini dia telah dapat berjalan normal dengan segala program yang ku berikan kepadanya. Dulu aku merasa sangat kesepian karena aku hidup seorang diri, tidak ada yang mau dengan ilmuwan yang mereka sebut '_freak_' ini. Tapi, kini semuanya berubah sejak Kagamine Rin ada bersamaku. Jujur, aku mencintai ciptaanku sendiri. Aku telah jatuh cinta kepada Rin. Tapi, setiap kali aku menceritakan cinta kepada Rin, dia selalu tidak mengerti dan bertanya, "Kapan aku bisa merasakan cinta, Master?". Sigh... Aku selalu ingin Rin dapat mengerti apa yang aku rasakan kepadanya.

"Master, kenapa parfaitnya tidak dimakan?" Rin menegurku.

"Ah, iya, hehehe... Aku makan kok, aku makan," ucapku dan mulai memakan parfaitnya.

Rin berdiri disampingku dengan tatapan matanya yang indah itu. Aku sengaja membuat iris matanya berwarna azure, sama persis dengan iris mataku. Rambutnya berwarna blonde dan aku menghiasnya dengan sebuah pita putih besar untuk mempermanis dirinya. Meskipun Rin tidak mengerti untuk apa, tapi aku suruh dia merias dirinya sendiri tiap hari. Meskipun robot, penampilan Rin layaknya manusia asli.

"Hei, Rin, duduk disampingku," ucapku. Rin mengambil kursi disampingku dan duduk. Matanya terus menatapku.

"Rin, buka mulutmu. Aaa," aku berniat menyuapinya parfait ini. Sebagai robot yang selalu patuh padaku, dia membuka mulutnya. Aku pun menyuapinya. Dia menelan parfait itu dengan cepat. Hehe, lucu sekali.

"Terimakasih, Master," ucapnya. Aku tersenyum padanya, tapi senyumanku tak terbalaskan. Well... Inilah kenyataan yang pahit bagiku. Sesempurna apapun penampilan dan program Rin, aku tetap tidak dapat membuat program yang membuatnya dapat merasa. Aku ingin dia punya '_hati_'.

"Seandainya saja kau punya hati, Rin," gumamku. Rin menoleh. Nampaknya, dia mendengar apa yang ku ucapkan barusan.

"Aku ingin punya hati, Master," jawabnya. Aku terdiam seperti biasanya kalau Rin menanyakan hal itu.

"Master, aku penasaran dengan perasaan '_bahagia_'. Aku ingin tahu '_kesedihan_'. Aku ingin 'jatuh _cinta_'. Aku ingin '_menyesali_' sesuatu hal, Master,"

A-Ah... Aku sudah tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi sekarang. Aku benar-benar tidak dapat membalas kata-kata Rin. Ucapannya benar-benar membuatku sakit hati. Karena ucapan Rin itu membuatku teringat pada masa lalu. Asal mula nama 'Kagamine Rin'.

**Flashback** (**On**)

Dulu aku menyukai seorang gadis bernama Kagamine Rin. Dia gadis yang amat ceria dan senyumannya seindah bidadari yang turun dari langit. Penampilannya sangat anggun dan terlihat lucu. Aku benar-benar menyukai dirinya. Tapi, takdir berkata lain. Rin malah berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Mikuo.

Sebelumnya, Rin pernah menyatakan cinta padaku, tapi aku menolaknya dengan alasan aku belum mau mengenal cinta. Tapi, ketika Rin malah jadian dengan Mikuo, aku jadi merasa amat menyesal. Aku trauma akan rasa cinta. Aku benci dengan perasaan takutku. Dan... Aku berharap aku dilahirkan tanpa hati.

"Rin, yuk, kita makan siang di atap," ucap Mikuo.

"Baik!" Rin menjawabnya dengan senang hati.

Sial! Harusnya aku yang berada dalam posisi Mikuo itu! Tapi, apa dayaku. Aku hanyalah laki-laki yang terkenal kutu buku dan pecundang. Saat itu juga, aku memilih untuk kabur ke belakang gedung sekolah, mencari tempat sepi untuk menangis. Tapi, kejadian yang merubah hidupku saat itu terjadi. Rin terjun dari atap sekolah dan tewas seketika, tepat di hadapanku. Ternyata, saat itu Mikuo dan Rin bertengkar. Dan baru ketahuan pula kalau Mikuo sebenarnya psikopat dan tega mendorong Rin dari atap hingga tewas. Akhirnya aku pun menyesali semua perasaanku ini. Aku benar-benar merasa bahwa hati ini hanya penuh dengan sakit, tanpa ada kebahagian sama sekali. Sekali lagi, aku benar-benar tidak mau memiliki hati, jadi aku tidak akan sakit hati. Selamanya.

**Flashback** (**Off**)

Dulu aku pernah menyesali bahwa aku punya hati. Kini, Kagamine Rin, robot ciptaanku sendiri, malah ingin memiliki hati dan merasakan semua yang pernah aku rasakan. Dan tanpa ku sadari, airmata mulai terjatuh di pipiku.

"Master menangis," ucap Rin. Aku segera menghapus airmataku. Aku membuat keputusan, dan aku harap ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik.

"Rin, sediakan aku sebuah pena dan selembar kertas," ucapku. Dalam waktu singkat, Rin menyiapkannya. Aku pun menuliskan beberapa kalimat sebagai pesan untuk Rin. Aku melipatnya dan menaruhnya di meja makan.

"Sekarang, siapkan sebuah pisau," ucapku lagi. Sebuah pisau pun siap dihadapanku.

"Nah, Rin. Jika kau bersikeras ingin memiliki hati, maka ambillah hati milikku dan letakan dalam tubuhmu. Aku yakin, akan berfungsi. Setelah itu, ambillah surat yang aku letakan diatas meja tadi," ucapku. Rin patuh saja.

"Maafkan aku, Master," Rin pun menancapkan pisau itu di dadaku.

A-Ah... Semuanya selesai sudah, hehehe... Aku datang, Kagamine Rin...

.

.

.

**Rin** **P**.**O**.**V**.

Degh! Degh! Degh!

"A-Aw...! Aaaaa!" Aku menjerit sekencang-kencangnya saat hati Master seperti tertekan oleh sesuatu. Dadaku terasa perih. Dan...

"M-Master...?"

A-Apa ini? Rasanya, sangat sakit di dadaku. Bahkan, lebih dari yang sebelumnya. Dan... Benda basah apa ini yang mengalir dari kelopak mataku? Apa ini... Airmata? K-Kenapa rasanya menyakitkan? Kenapa...?

A-Ah! Surat dari Master! Aku pun mengambil surat tersebut dari atas meja dan segera mengambilnya. Apa yang Master tuliskan untukku?

"Kini kau telah memiliki hati, Kagamine Rin. Pertamanya mungkin kau akan merasakan sakit luar biasa. Itu dinamakan '_penyesalan_', '_kesedihan_', dan 'sakit _hati_'. Tapi, jangan terlarut dalam perasaan itu. Sesempurna apapun sebuah robot, manusia yang memiliki hati jauh lebih beruntung. Karena dengan hati, kita dapat merasakan. Meskipun perasaan tidak selamanya indah, tapi kita dapat mengenal '_kasih_ _sayang_', serta '_ketulusan_'. Hanya dengan mengenal dua perasaan itu, '_kebahagiaan_' akan terus menyertai dirimu. Syukurilah atas '_hati_' yang telah ku berikan kepadamu, Rin."

M-Master... Hiks, hiks...

"MASTEEER!"

.

.

.

Fell free to review


End file.
